


Territories that shouldn't be crossed

by MJ2019UwU



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Mary Jane is reviewing international rescue for a assignment at college. However trouble finds her. She learned something about the hood and the mechanic, that no one else knows.In a call between the GDF, everything goes to static and then global panic is caused when a video is sent to international rescue.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mary glanced up at her work, the people around her were talking about international rescues recent rescue. She chuckled softly, now writing things down, she looked at the news on her phone. Reading about how the hood was involved again. She paused. Glancing to the photo that was shown from the rescue. A small symbol showed. The mechanics symbol. "They..work together?" She questioned. She checked it again and again, now knowing that she was right. "How the hell do people not know this?" She muttered to herself, "can..i be excused?" She questioned to her teacher. They nod as she grabbed her phone. She began to dial for the GDF, within a minute someone answered. 

"Global Defence Force?" The voice spoke clearly as she was terrified. She looked around the corridor she was in. Now she walked into the small class that led to outside by a fire exit. "I..I think I may have found evidence that the hood and the mechanic work together.." She timidly spoke. She was never good on the phone ever since she had to call 999 for an ambulance when her parents died. The voice on the other end paused as they spoke up "ma'am..what evidence do you have?"  
Mary glanced at the photo of the scene again. "There's the mechanics symbol on one of the vehicles..however in the news it stated that the hood was involved. There was no mention of the mechanic" she heard the door open as she tensed up, it was a teacher. "Hello?" The phone call was static only. Causing her to mutter to herself. "Miss Jane?" The teacher questioned. Mary furrowed her brows as she looked around. "Yeah..how are you Mr..Rhodes?" The teacher stepped towards her which caused her to back away slowly  
"You're the student who's working on international rescue..right?" He asked her with a stern voice.  
Mary's throat dried as she nods. The teacher grabbed her tightly, causing her to yell out in fear. The lights were switched off suddenly as she felt a pain in her neck. She struggled violently in the grip of the teacher. However she was losing consciousness. Her whole body was limp as her phone fell to the ground.  
She was hanging onto a small bit of consciousness, before she heard a soft chuckle. Mary let out a soft groan as she could hear the static lessen, "ma'am?!" The person on the phone yelled. She was being dragged somewhere. For some reason there wasn't many people around. If someone saw, the teacher would only threaten them.  
Then..the teachers appearance changed to the hood. He was dragging her to his aircraft of course she was almost unconscious and he noticed that. So he tutted to her.."you're resistant to things..I did my research.." he grumbled softly. She groaned louder as he now set her down on a seat. He restrained her to the seat and glanced to the medical file in front of him. Her eyes began to open as she felt the aircraft become airborne. She stirred as she looked around slowly. "W-what.. the..?"

The hood glanced to her with a frown. "You shouldn't be awake..how about another nap?" He placed the aircraft onto autopilot. Now reaching for something in a small compartment. It was like an oxygen mask, but it wasn't. Mary tilted her head as he grinned slightly. He placed the mask over her face, causing her to panic. A gas was seeping through as she breathed heavily. "International rescue will want to know who you are..I'm sure you'll be a main concern.." he chuckled as she was losing consciousness again, everything was blurring and dulling. She struggled in the chair as she coughed, now holding her breath to try and stop herself from losing consciousness. But she couldn't. He watched her closely before she leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and slurred her words. Everything was dark..


	2. Chapter 2

She gained consciousness for the third time, she gasped for breath as she looked around. She was in an dark room.the only light source was a small tv. She coughed softly and closed her eyes. There was a news report.

"A college student has gone missing after calling the GDF about the recent incident involving the hood. GDF officers are at the students college. And they have found her phone and cctv footage of the hood dragging the unconscious student out."

Mary's eyes fixated on the tv, before she heard the door open.

"Ah..you're awake.." the hood glanced down to her as she tried to stand up, but her leg was chained to the wall. "T-this IS KIDNAPPING!" She yelled, now extending her arm to grab him, he pulled away quickly as she fell down. She coughed heavily, "it's taking you somewhere to talk to you.." he knelt down, glaring into her eyes. He paused "it's a shame really.. if you don't cooperate with what I say..then things will turn..sour" 

She glanced to the chain as she now reached for her pocket. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her feet. Someone came walking into the room, she stared with wide eyes as she suddenly grabbed him by the shirt, he simply smirked at her, he clicked his fingers as the other person suddenly pulled her back. She panicked as she tried to kick them. But she was thrown to the wall. Her head collided with the cold brick wall, she was extremely dazed as she reached for her pocket again. The hood raised a eyebrow as he walked over to her, he placed his hand into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. "What's this?" He chuckled whilst he began to read it. "You have multiple personalities?" He laughed loudly "does anyone know this?" He tilted his head as she didn't speak, he hit her hard before she decided to speak "m-mhm..obviously the doctors k-know..one of my teachers know..b-but no one else knows.." he took a moment to think, before he left the room with the pills. 

The other person swung her head into the wall again, she gripped her head as she almost lost consciousness. They knelt down and suddenly injected a substance into her. She struggled violently as she saw the hood came back with a camera. He then called a number. The camera was recording as she groaned loudly. "International rescue? What's your situation?" She heard.  
"N-no!" She yelled, whatever had been injected into her was causing her to feel extremely dizzy.  
"I suppose you can hear her...she's the one the GDF are looking for...if you turn onto the news channel..we're broadcasting live.." he grumbled,  
"What? The hood?! The GDF will put you in jail.." John Tracy was the one who answered the call, he told his brothers to watch the news channel, and there she was, sat against the wall as she was drooling, her breathing erratic.  
The hood spoke up, "now..I have a few things that I need to tell you.." a loud laugh was heard "now..dear old Mary here..has a few secrets, she has multiple personality disorder.."  
The Tracy brothers listened closely, Virgil began to suit up as brains was tracking the call.  
"And..She was the one who killed her parents..." he spat, Mary was too weak to even talk. "She isn't even denying it!" 

She began to shiver violently as John spoke up "what did you do to her?" There was a pause, a long pause. The team saw that the hood had left the room with his accomplice. The camera still ran as the hood continued to speak from out of the building. "We just gave her a extra strength dose of a secret substance..it makes the persons organs fail.."  
Everyone at Tracy island froze as they watched the camera, then there was a loud bang. And then everything went black. And then the call ended.

Virgil was on the way towards the destination. John was trying to figure out what just happened. And then he realised what happened, there had been an explosion.  
"Virgil..what's your ETA?" "A few minutes John.." Virgil narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Scott who had a medical kit with him. It took about three minutes to get there and to land. The whole place was in rubble "come on Scott.." Virgil spoke, now looking around. "There's a really weak life sign..at the far of the building.." John piped up from the comms. Virgil ran over carefully, now lifting the rubble with his bare hands. The found her curled up, barely breathing as she bled heavily. "SCOTT!" He yelled, Scott came over as they both knelt down, Scott picked her up gently "let's get her to thunderbird two. John do you have an idea where we could take her?" Virgil asked, "Tracy island...brains is coming up with an antidote for the substance.."


End file.
